Because it just seems convenient
by Blacktrendz
Summary: Love normally brings happiness and joy but for Aqua & her gay best friends Terra & Ven, they have brought with them estrangement from their families and loneliness. One day Ven decides he's had enough and comes up with a plan: Terra & Aqua should get married to make their parents happy. But are they able to keep a marriage just for convenience or will crack under pressure…


Chapter 1

Aqua's POV

I heard my door be quietly shut as footsteps made their way into my room and towards the side of my bed. I made sure to stay still, acting as if I was still deep in slumber as I felt a large shadow come over me. Soft hands gently brushed my hair to the side of my face and I felt the person's body lean in closer. A gentle and warm kiss was placed on my check- I had to control myself not to smile at the sweet gesture and remained motionless. I was determined not to wake up since _someone's _loud antics had kept me up last night so I really hadn't had enough sleep to allow me to function properly during the day. However, I realised that my plan on getting more sleep was doomed to fail once I felt a large wet tongue lick my face...What the fuck? Which human being in the world wakes someone up by licking their face as if they're an animal? I sighed and turned around to face the culprit...

Terra. I slapped myself mentally; I should have known it was going to be him. Ven would never do such a thing. And to think that Terra is supposed to be the oldest. The brunette let out a deep chuckle and winked.

"Wakey, wakey" he chanted whilst standing not too far from my bed. I raised one eyebrow in response as I sat up. I was really unimpressed with his behaviour this morning.

"Did you really have to wake me up like that Terra? Couldn't you have found a nicer way of doing it?" The said male cocked his head to the side.

"I could have but it would be no fun and we would both be late for work" he smirked. I smiled slightly back accepting that he was partially correct. We both worked as employees of an accounting firm and we have been doing so for a couple of years now. Terra then abruptly pulled me closer to him and slipped his arms around my waist. It seemed as if he was going to whisper something in my ear but instead I felt him grope my breasts.

"T-Terra, what do you think you're doing?" I stuttered but he continued to now gently massage my orbs.

"I'm doing you a favour Aqua, you haven't gotten any action in a while so I'm stimulating you. And besides…they're a lot nicer to touch when you don't have a bra on." He teased

I blushed deep red as I suppressed the urge to moan and pushed him away in defence to hide my embarrassment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Terra." I said as sternly as I could, making sure I was facing the wall, cutting off all eye contact with him.

"Oh, but I think you do" he smirked back as he rotated my face towards him, "it's clear to Ven and I that you're sexually frustrated and me, being the amazing person that I am, I'm willing to help you."

"Don't mock me Terra." I threatened

"My dear Aqua, I wouldn't dream of doing anything of the sort." He said, _clearly_ mocking me.

As I sat in my bed, puzzled at how much Terra's words could be contradicted by his actions, he caught ne off guard and pushed me into a position of which he was straddling me and I was lying on my back.

"Now, how would you like your sex, fast or slow?"

"What are you, a male prostitute?" In response, he jerked his eyebrows up in a suggestive manner and I rolled mine, totally unamused. I mentally thanked God that I was wearing a pair of black shorts as part of my pyjamas or this could have gotten really weird.

"Your testosterone levels must be soaring through the roof this morning" I mumbled

"What?"

"Look," I started, refusing to look up at him, "we both know that you have no attraction to me…or women for that matter so if you would be so kind as to-"

"Fuck you senseless?"

"No Terra. I need to get ready for work," I said through clenched teeth as I tried my utmost best to get my male friend off of me, "So stop screwing with me and get the hell out."

"Stop screwing? But Aqua, we're just getting start-" I glared ferociously at him to stop him in his tracks. Even Terra had to realise that he'd ticked me off this morning. He laughed nervously.

"Hey look, maybe I pushed it a little too far...I apologise" He then lightly kissed my forehead and then released himself from me so that he was standing next to my bed again. I let out a sigh of relief and then noticed Terra looking very seriously at me. Without warning, he grabbed my hand and started to caress it, initially causing me alarm, then comfort.

"Honestly Aqua, you know that if anything is troubling you, Ven and I are here for you ok?" he then did the kind of smile that would make most girls swoon. Even I had to admit that it had an effect on me sometimes, it was just so endearing.

"I know Terra, thanks" I smiled back at my childhood friend. He leaned in to give me a hug and I automatically relaxed as I felt his warm, protective arms surround me.

"Well then," he said as he released me, "I'll let you get yourself together and make you breakfast in the meantime since I'm almost fully dressed." I quickly scanned his body and realised this was true, he was wearing a pair of loose-fitting black trousers and a plain white shirt with a red and black stripped tie that Ven got him a while ago casually hanging around his neck.

"Alright then. Thanks" I responded and he walked out of the room whilst calmly shutting the door. I quickly looked to my left to see what time it was. The clock read 8:30 and we needed to get to work by 10 am. But it only took us 15 minutes to get to work so I'd normally wake up half an hour later than this. It was no wonder to me now that I was still tired. I guess I'd have to ask Terra why he woke me up before my alarm went off. But then it crossed my mind that Ven was probably having a shower and he was bored. I sighed as I slipped out of my bed and started to take of my pyjamas which consisted of a dark loose, blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts which I casually flung onto my bed with my underwear as I strolled into my en-suite bathroom.

A benefit of being the only girl who lived in this house was that I was able to demand my right for privacy, which is how I got the room with the en-suite. Terra and Ven on the other hand shared a bathroom of which was in the corridor so it was a normality to see them walking around with just towels around their waists. Not that it fazed me much...until the towels fell down of course which was never very pleasant.

As I switched on the tap to run the shower, warm, gentle water washed over my body. I began to think about the text my sister had sent me last night. Even though I hadn't looked at it, since the message came in so late due to Xion most likely just coming back from being on a date with her boyfriend, I could guess what it would be about.

I knew that my parents, especially my father, saw my singleness at the age of 24 as a serious problem-I just call it independence or at least I try to. My mum and dad had this idea that by the time I was 21 I would be married and that by now I would have 2 children…what a failure I must look like to them. My sister who's 20 is definitely having better luck at this than I am which is even more humiliating seeing as she and Vanitas have been going out since they were 16. Neither of my parents really fully approved my decision to live with my two best friends simply based on the fact that they were both male. However if they knew them like I did, they'd understand that there would be nothing to fear…most of the time and this morning's event _not_ being included.

I suddenly heard a faint and annoying beeping sound coming from my room. Confused at what it was and eager to make it stop I turned off the tap, wrapped my towel around me and walked into my room even though I would have preferred to stay longer in the shower. Once I entered my room I noticed that firstly, the annoying noise that I heard from the bathroom had gotten significantly louder and secondly, my door that Terra had shut on his way out was now slightly ajar my door was slightly ajar. Although both were weird instances my attention went to the door as I noticed some spiky blonde hair that was now inching it's way cautiously through the door and then retreated once it saw me. I mentally thanked God that I was in my towel as normally I would dry myself in the bathroom and leave it there.

I decided to address the situation at the door and whilst wondering why Ven was peeking into my room; it was very unlike him.

"Ven? What exactly are you trying to accomplish looking into my room like a peeking tom?" His face flushed as he walked meekly into my room with his head facing the floor, obviously embarrassed at what he had done…

Well that's what you'd normally expect from a 21-year-old man. Instead Ven casually walked into the room and began to speak to me while I was still only in a towel like it was the most natural thing in the world. But we both knew it wasn't because he was a pervert-unlike Terra.

"I'm sorry Aqua, it's just that Terra wanted me to tell that breakfast is ready and I suggest you switch you alarm off."

_Of course, my alarm was the annoying beeping sound; well aren't I a genius._

I walked over to the bedside table where my alarm was on and stopped it from ringing anymore.

"Thanks for letting me know, tell Terra I will be down in a sec."

"No problem Aqua, see ya" and with that he was off to most likely get himself ready for uni.

I quickly shut the door behind him and began to get ready as well. Fortunately, I always saved time in the mornings by picking out the clothes I was going to wear to work the night before and if I was really organised, I would have sorted out my clothes for the week the previous weekend so getting ready didn't take that long. Today I wore a white blouse shirt with a pair of bootleg black work trousers, grabbed my bag with my essentials situated within it and headed downstairs to meet my housemates.

As I got close to the kitchen, the smell of blueberry pancakes wafted through the air. My stomach rumbled-I had only noticed then how hungry I actually was. I hastily made my way to where the smell was strongest, eager to satisfy my taste buds. However my desire for food was quelled once I laid eyes on the sight before me: Ven was sitting on the worktop next to the cooker with his arms and legs possessively around Terra whilst the brunette was kissing him back with as much passion as Ven was holding him with, which was a lot by the way.

_They just can't get enough of each other can they?_

Yeah, the reason it's safe for me to live in this house is because my two best friends were gay...with each other. I was happy for them and all but sometimes it just made me realise how much of a shamble my love life was and at this age it's more of an embarrassment for it to be as non-existent as it is. To be honest, the most active my love life was, occured when I was 18 but the guy I was dating suddenly moved away and that was the end of that. I shook my head at them as the two of them continued their early morning make-out session and walked quickly towards the cooker to grab my pancakes and then made my way to the table to eat. As I took the first mouthful I couldn't help but hum in pleasure at how good it tasted.

"A-Aqua, how long have you been there?" Ven said nervously as he released his hold on Terra.

_Oops, I guess I'm enjoying my food too much. But then again, it's one my life's few pleasures at the moment._

"Not that long," I explained light-heartedly, "but seriously, making out in a kitchen isn't the most appetising site." I joked. However Ven took it seriously and jumped down from the worktop to hug me as an apology.

"Please don't be mad Aqua, it was actually my idea this time."

I smiled back at my blonde friend-how could anyone be mad at him with an apology like that? It was no surprise that Terra found it almost impossible to resist Ven.

"It's fine Ven," I assured him, " I totally understand that you two are lovers and you both need to be free to express your feelings to one another so it's ok" Ven placed his hands on my shoulders and looked at me square in the face.

"I'm sure you're gonna find someone amazing Aqua, you been so supportive of our relationship, we want to help you with yours, right Terra?" the said man nodded in response

"Thanks guys but honestly, I'm not too focused on that right now" and I continued to eat my breakfast,

"But Aqua-"

"I think it's about time we head out don't you think?" I said quickly trying to avoid the subject. It was too early in the morning for this I thought.

"Thanks for the pancakes Terra, they were delicious" and with that said I grabbed my bag and quickly walked towards the front door.

A/N- Heya guys, thanks for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it, if you did, please rate and review :D


End file.
